A polycarbonate resin is generally produced using a raw material derived from petroleum resources, but in recent years, depletion of petroleum resources is feared, and it is demanded to provide a polycarbonate resin using a raw material obtained from biomass resources such as plant. In addition, since global warming due to increase or accumulation of carbon dioxide emissions brings about climate change or the like, there is a demand to develop a polycarbonate resin using, as a raw material, a plant-derived monomer that is carbon neutral even when discarded after use.
Under these circumstances, for example, a technique of using isosorbide as a plant-derived monomer and obtaining a polycarbonate through transesterification with diphenyl carbonate has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, a polycarbonate resin containing isosorbide as a raw material has high transparency, low photoelastic coefficient and heat resistance and therefore, its use for optical application such as retardation plate or substrate of a liquid display device has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 2). Also, a polycarbonate resin using, as raw materials, 9,9-bis(4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenyl)fluorene and isosorbide and being low in the photoelastic coefficient, excellent in the heat resistance and moldability and suitable for optical application has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 3). Furthermore, a film composed of a polycarbonate terpolymer resin using, as raw materials, isosorbide, biscresolfluorene and, for example, an aliphatic diol, an alicyclic diol or spiroglycol has been also disclosed, and it is indicated that a retardation film composed of this polycarbonate resin is low in the photoelastic coefficient and moreover, exhibits a reverse wavelength dispersibility of decreasing in the retardation as the wavelength becomes shorter (see, for example, Patent Document 4). In addition, a retardation film composed of a polycarbonate bipolymer resin using, as raw materials, isosorbide and biscresolfluorene or 9,9-bis(4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenyl)fluorene is disclosed (see, for example, Patent Document 5).